all i want for christmas is you
by tobihobi
Summary: sakura is longing for someone. will her wish come true?


talking

_song lyrics_

**thoughts**

**disclaimer: i do not own naruto. i wish i did but i guess thats one thing santa cant give me for christmas.**

sakura been living at the akatsuki for 5 months now. Even though she hates to admit it shes fallen for the itachi uchiha.

its christmas eve.

she misses her friends.

the only reason shes at the akatsuki is because she was kidnapped to be there medic and most importantly heal itachis eyes.

At first she refused and they eventaully got her to complie by threatening to kill sasuke who had recently returned to the village.

While healing itachi she ended up falling for him, it would be hard not to seeing his silky hair, toned body, etc. well pretty much just gorges

drop dead sexyness

but she kept thinking he didnt like her

but she was by far wrong

Sakura got up and turned on the radio and started to sing along with it

her favorite christmas song and it said what she wanted for christmas

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _

sakura started to twirl around with the music

itachi walked by her room and started to listen

**'she doesnt want presents then what could she want' **thought itachi

_  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You _

**' who is she wanting. that was a stupid question she wants my little brother. i wish to kill for not valueing her and taking her affections away from me. but if i kill him she will hate me.' **yelled itachi in his head and cursing underneath his breath__

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree _

sakura picked up a picture and was singing it. the problem for itachi was that he couldnt see it where he was and asumed that it was a picture of sasuke.

_  
__I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

sakura started tearing up and they started to spill down her face. itachi saw this and was about to burst into the room and remembered what happened last he did that.

it was about 3 months ago and sakura had just gotten out of the shower and she saw a spider so she screamed so itachi ran in to see why she was screaming and well lets just say itachi had a concussion and a broken nose,cheekbone and a black eye. it eventually healed but it took forever.

_  
__I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click _

sakura held the picture to her chest still tears running down her face

_  
__'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby   
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

itachi sat there upset that he was to chicken to run in and see whats wrong.__

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _

All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade) 

sakura through herself on the bed the picture disgarded on the floor, it was a picture of halloween when everybody gained up on him and dressed him up unfortunetly as a clown.

itachi remebered that day, and it kind of made him mad that it was sakuras idea to do that to him.

then sakura stopped her slient crying and spoke in but a whisper that itachi strained himself to hear it "why does everybody i choose to love never loves me back! first sasuke and now itachi!"

"im i really that fucking replusif!" she now shouted

itachi was taken back she liked him no loved him. he smiled for the first time in years. itachi got up and walked in. sakura looked up and wiped her tears away and asked " what do you want and why didnt you knock"

itachi just sat down, grabbed her chin and kissed her.

sakura immdately gave in and responded back.

itachi broke the kiss and said "i love you too sakura"

sakura's tears came back to her eyes as she hugged itachi and whispered "i guess wishes do come true"

That night they made love. which all the other akatsuki members heard there screams of pleasure, that was one sleepless christmas eve night they will all remember.

After that they were in spepreable itachi and sakura i mean.

well merry christmas and happy new year

oh and i dont know how to make new chapters somone please tell me!

review and tell me if it was good or bad!_  
_


End file.
